Ese hechizo que nos salió mal
by Laura Brooks
Summary: One-shot. SwanQueen. Cuando Emma se encuentra con un antiguo libro de hechizos no tiene ni idea de lo que puede hacer, incluyendo hacer que se sienta mucho más cerca de la alcaldesa de lo que nunca había imaginado.


**Hola a todos! Bueno, este es un pequeño one-shot que se me ocurrió y que está dedicado a mi novia en nuestro aniversario. Por este año juntas ;)**

 **Espero que os guste :D**

 **Ese Hechizo que nos Salió Mal**

Como la mayoría de los momentos importantes de su vida, todo comenzó el día de su cumpleaños, cuando su pequeño, dulce pero nada inocente hijo puso sobre su mesa un libro de tapas marrones.

—Oh, vaya chico… un libro de cuentos. – Dijo Emma sin demasiada emoción.

—Tranquila Emma, no hace falta que flipes tanto. No es un libro de cuentos, es un libro de hechizos.

—¿Hechizos? Chico, estoy aprendiendo magia, ¿de verdad crees que es seguro, y de dónde lo has sacado?

—Tranquila. El abuelo Rumple me lo ha dejado casi regalado. Dice que son hechizos de principiante, temporales en su mayoría y nada peligrosos. Te servirán para practicar.

—Bueno, si tú lo dices…

—Claro. Además, ¿qué podría salir mal?

¿Qué podría salir mal?... Pequeña sabandija.

Lo que pasó después, bueno, eso es otra historia y comienza en la oficina de cierta alcaldesa.

—Oh, eres imposible. – Gritó una frustrada Sheriff.

—Y tú una impertinente. – Respondió Regina.

—Arg Regina, no puedo pasarme el día cumpliendo tus órdenes sin sentido. Este papeleo es inútil.

—Es parte de su trabajo Sheriff.

—¿En serio? Un informe sobre las veces que Pongo se ha escapado esta semana, ¿explícame cómo es eso necesario?

—No es culpa mía que perseguir perros parezca ser tu única función.

—Oh, ¿y qué haces tú? Aquí sentada todo el día limitándote a garabatear en papeles y gritando a tus subalternos.

—¿Crees que yo no hago nada? Tú no tienes ni idea de lo que es trabajar de verdad. Me paso el día sin parar. Los habitantes vienen diariamente a quejarse de los mismos problemas sin solución. Y, cuando llego a casa, tengo a un hijo de diez años que quiere cenar, que le ayude con los deberes. – De manera inconsciente, Regina se había ido levantando de su señorial asiento e inclinándose hacia Emma quien la miraba desde el otro lado de su enorme mesa.

—Oh, claro, pobre Regina, tiene que pasarse el día arreglando los problemas que su maldición causó y cuidando de su hijo. – Dijo la Sheriff con un tono hipócritamente lastimero. – Me paso el día de un lado a otro del pueblo, Regina, y lo único que te pido es que no me satures a papeleo inútil para que pueda dedicarle ese tiempo a mi hijo.

La antigua reina, actual alcaldesa y permanente molestia en su vida estaba a punto de protestar, gritando probablemente, cuando su móvil sonó avisándola de que la buscaban.

—Déjalo, es inútil. – Añadió Emma dirigiéndose a la puerta. – Nunca vamos a ponernos de acuerdo. Desearía que me comprendieras.

Y si Emma no hubiera salido del despacho tan precipitadamente quizás hubiera escuchado a la mismísima alcaldesa responderle.

—Y yo, Emma, y yo.

Sin embargo, no lo escuchó y el día pasó, como todos los demás, en un caos absoluto. No fue hasta aquella noche, tumbada en su cama, tan agotada que era incapaz de dormir, cuando Emma recordó el inquietante regalo que Henry le había hecho en su último cumpleaños.

—Un hechizo para que Regina me comprenda, ¿habrá algo así? Solo quiero que entienda que no soy una vaga, trabajo mucho y solo quiero descansar de vez en cuando y ver al crío. No es mucho pedir. ¿Verdad? – Y Emma no quiso plantease si le hablaba a su reflejo en el espejo a sus zapatillas de estar por casa en forma de rana. Cogió el libro y comenzó a pasar las páginas. – Un hechizo para que me comprenda… esto sería más fácil si fuera como el libro de las Embrujadas y se abriera solo por dónde lo necesito. Ajá, esto puede servir: "Para dos almas dispares que buscan comprensión". Si hay dos almas dispares en este mundo, esas somos Regina y yo.

Emma se sentó más cómodamente sobre la cama antes de leer las instrucciones.

—Para que este hechizo funcione correctamente, aquel que lo formula necesita algo de los sujetos que vayan a ser sometidos a la magia. – Leyó y pensó por un momento. – Tengo la camisa de Regina que nunca le devolví y mi chaqueta roja por ejemplo. "Póngalos juntos y recite el hechizo" Um, es fácil. Pero ¿debo hacerlo? Siempre podría hablar con Regina como adultos y esperar que ella…No, el hechizo es más fácil. Además, Henry lo dijo, ¿qué puede salir mal?

Las palabras escaparon de sus labios a medida que llamaba a su magia, para cuando sintió el leve tintineo de su achispada magia, un esperado sopor la embargó arrastrándola hacia la cama.

—Mañana comprobaré si ha funcionado. – Musitó. – Tengo sueño.

La mañana la recibió como tantas otras con el sol sobre su cara, el suave tacto de sus sábanas de seda, con el estridente sonido de su alarma que marcaba las 6.30… ¿Pero qué? Emma se levantó de golpe sin comprender dónde estaba, desde luego no en su habitación. Aquello parecía, pero no podía ser, parecía… Oh Dios, ¿y qué llevaba puesto? Unas manos que no sabía si podía decir que eran suyas recorrieron la superficie de un pijama gris, regodeándose, quizás un poco demasiado, en la turgente prominencia de unos pechos que no le eran tan familiares como debiera.

Por fin, logró separarse de sus pechos y una de las manos tocó su cabello, pero donde debía de haber rizos, había mechones lisos y dónde debía de haber una melena interminable, había un cabello que terminaba en sus hombros.

El espejo confirmó sus peores pesadillas: Era Regina.

Oh Dios… el hechizo… Emma Swan estaba oficialmente muerta.

 **SQ-SQ SQ-SQ-SQ-SQ-SQ-SQ-SQ-SQ**

Hacía mucho tiempo que no había dormido tan bien, tenía que reconocerlo. Era casi como si su alarma no hubiera sonado y hubiera dormido una hora más. Aunque eso era imposible puesto que recordaba a la perfección haberla puesto la noche anterior.

Olía bien. A chocolate y canela. Y el despertador todavía no había sonado, así que Regina se abrazó a la almohada decidida a volver a agarrar el escurridizo sueño que la abandonaba cuando la puerta se abrió.

—Cielo, ya está el desayuno.

—¡Aaaaah!

Regina gritó y Mary Margaret gritó, aunque fuera del susto.

—¿Qué haces en mi habitación?- Dijo la alcaldesa tirándole una almohada.

—Perdona, Emma, es que no quería que volvieras a dormirte.

¿Emma? Fue entonces cuando Regina reparó en los rizos dorados que ocultaban sus pechos, apenas tapados por una camisa blanca y los bóxers que combinaban. Definitivamente, aquello no era su pijama.

—No, um… está bien… sí, lo siento.

Mary Margaret cerró la puerta con el miedo todavía pintado en la mirada. Regina todavía no sabía qué estaba pasando pero admitía que comenzar el día asustando a Blancanieves podía no ser horrible.

Vale, ahora a pensar, se dijo. Estaba en el cuerpo de Emma. En el cuerpo semidesnudo y tonificado de Emma, solo porque los detalles son importantes. Estaba en el cuerpo de Emma, a su lado en la cama estaba una de sus camisas, la que la Sheriff había robado despreocupadamente y un libro antiguo.

Regina no necesitó demasiado tiempo para comprender qué era lo que había pasado.

—Idiota. – Murmuró para sí.

Una vez más, le tocaría a ella arreglar el desastre que otro miembro de la Banda de los Encantadores había organizado. Solo quedaba una cosa por hacer, y resultó ser lo más difícil de todo: encontrar ropa adecuada en el armario de Emma Swan. Regina se preguntó brevemente si habría habido una plaga de camisetas de tirantes y ella no lo había notado. Y cómo lograba Emma caminar con aquellos vaqueros, oh, le apretaban tanto que se sentía a punto de estallar y lo decía alguien que había llevado corsés durante toda una vida.

 **SQ-SQ SQ-SQ-SQ-SQ-SQ-SQ-SQ-SQ**

—¡Emma Swan!

—Oh, oh.

Emma había pasado una agradable mañana, dentro de lo posible, disfrutando de la soledad de la enorme casa de Regina. Estaba bien lo de tener familia y eso, pero todavía no se había acostumbrado del todo y las mañanas con sus padres, su hijo, su hermano… en un lugar tan reducido eran un poco claustrofóbicas. Pero, irónicamente, su propia voz llamándola fue la que la devolvió a la realidad.

—Buenos días… eh, ¿Regina?

—Sí, soy Regina y tú eres una idiota.

Lo primero que le sorprendió fue lo bien que le quedaban los vaqueros, el espejo no solía darle una panorámica tan completa. Su segundo pensamiento fue la idea de que Regina se había vestido, luego la había visto con poca ropa. Vaya cara, pensó, y Emma respetando su intimidad y yendo en pijama todavía. También había afectado el hecho de que fueran tan cómodos, pero era igual.

Otra cosa que le llamó la atención fue que Regina llevase consigo un libro enorme que Emma no tardó en identificar como el libro de hechizos que le regaló Henry.

—No me digas que… —Era imposible, se dijo, era un libro de idioteces, no podía ser que por leer una tontería de hechizo de críos ella fuera la responsable de…

—Así es, señorita Swan —Era raro oírse a sí misma llamarse así. — ¿De dónde has sacado este libro? ¿Y qué intentabas conseguir al estar en mi cuerpo?

—Yo no quería nada, ¿vale? Solo quería que me comprendieses, por una vez, que supieras lo que es estar en mi piel.

—Pues lo has logrado. —Contestó Regina.

—Pero no creía que…

—La magia es mucho más complicada de lo que crees, Emma.

—Bueno, vale, soy idiota, lo admito y lo siento. Ahora, por favor, ¿puedes volver a cambiarme para que vaya a trabajar?

—Me temo que no será tan fácil.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Este es un hechizo limitado, no puedes deshacerlo porque tiene, por decirlo de algún modo, fecha de caducidad y se irá solo.

—Ah, estupendo —Repuso Emma— Pues seguimos con nuestras vidas, se lo explicamos a los demás y esperamos a que se acabe.

—Tan inepta como siempre —Poner los ojos en blanco en su cara no quedaba tan bien como en la de Regina. — Que sea limitado no quiere decir necesariamente que lo sea en cuanto al tiempo, sino a los hechos. Este hechizo solo terminará cuando logremos comprendernos la una a la otra.

—Mierda, estamos condenadas.

Ambas mujeres permanecieron en silencio. Emma trataba de jugar con sus rizos como solía hacer cuando estaba nerviosa, para descubrir que su pelo corto no se lo permitía. Qué asco de vida.

—Entonces, ¿qué hacemos? —Dijo finalmente.

—Debemos seguir la una con la vida de la otra hasta que comprendas, por fin, por qué conviertes mi vida en un infierno cada vez que te entrometes, señorita Swan.

—Ja. O hasta que tú te des cuenta de que vives amargada por voluntad propia.

—Sea.

—Vale.

Y así se despidieron.

 **El día de Emma como Regina**

El plan era sencillo, pasar un día cómo Regina, es decir, sentarse en una silla y pasarse la mañana poniendo su nombre en cosas y hablando con gente aburrida, irse a casa, comer y descansar. Fácil, iba a ser muy fácil.

Probablemente su mayor problema sería aguantar todo un día en tacones. Pero al menos no tendría que correr detrás de perros, ni escuchar llantos ni aguantar a su madre. Bien mirado, eran casi unas vacaciones.

La silla de Regina era mucho más cómoda que la de su comisaría. Y encima se quejaba. Regina tenía una vida ideal: no tenía a nadie a quien complacer, no había todo un pueblo pendiente de ella y de que cumpliera las expectativas de una Salvadora, ella podía ser solo Regina.

—Señora alcaldesa —anunció el interfono —Su primera visita está aquí.

—Vale. Que pase.

Sí, pensó de nuevo Emma, esto es pan comido.

 ** _Mientras, en la comisaría…_**

A pesar de las inconveniencias claras de no estar en su cuerpo y tener que llevar vaqueros apretados, Regina tenía que reconocer que no le vendría nada mal un día de descanso. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué era lo que hacía Emma Swan con su día? Comer donuts y beber chocolate caliente, sentarse y lanzar bolas de papel a la papelera más cercana.

Regina sonrió para sí imaginándose lo perdida que estaría Emma en cuanto comenzasen a llegar las primeras visitas exigiendo reformas, papeles y formularios imposibles de rellenar. Ser alcaldesa no era nada fácil. Había días en los que incluso ella deseaba poder marcharse y esconderse de todo y de todos y era algo que llevaba haciendo más de 28 años. Al final del día, Emma estaría disculpándose de rodillas. Y mientras ella podía disfrutar con aquellos asquerosos bollos dulces sabiendo que ninguno iría a parar a su propia figura. Prácticamente gimió cuando el azúcar glas tocó su lengua.

—Emma.

—Buenos días Da… digo, papá.

—Hoy pareces de muy buen humor.

—¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? Soy Sheriff y tengo donuts.

—Me alegra que pienses eso porque Archie acaba de llamar, tiene una emergencia para ti.

—Vale.

Hasta conducir el coche patrulla era divertido, estaba claro que Emma se quejaba de su vida porque era una cría.

—Sheriff.

—Buenos días, Archi, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

—Pongo ha vuelto a escaparse.

—Vaya, qué pena. ¿Y qué? — ¿Qué querría el maldito escarabajo?

—Pues… Emma, necesito que lo atrapes como haces siempre.

—Archie, soy la Sheriff, mantengo la ley, no tengo que recoger perros.

—Pero Emma, siempre lo haces. Eres la Salvadora, tu deber es ayudar en todo lo que puedas. Además, la alcaldesa dejó claro que estabas para servir.

Regina valoró sus opciones. No tenía en absoluto deseos de perseguir a un perro, pero si Emma lo hacía y lo lograba casi cada día no podía ser tan difícil.

Está bien Archie, voy a ello.

Encontrar a Pongo fue fácil. Perseguirlo por entre arbustos y esquivando a ciudadanos que se entretenían en mirarla correr en vez de ayudar fue un poco más humillante, pero nada podría haberla preparado para el gran final. El maldito perro había tenido que saltar sin previo aviso sobre un charco. Y Regina no llegó a saber del todo ni cómo ni por qué, acabó cubierta en barro de pies a cabeza.

Maldito chucho. Ahora tenía que volver a pasar por el proceso de desvestir y vestir a Emma Swan y encima le dolían los pies. Quizás había un par de cosas que no había tenido en cuenta de esta vida.

 ** _En el Ayuntamiento…_**

Todos los habitantes del pueblo estaban locos. Total, absoluta y completamente locos. Pedían cosas imposibles, lo que unos querían entraba en conflicto con los que otros querían y era completamente imposible arreglarlo todo. Se había pasado el día escuchando a gente quejarse de su gestión y de cada pequeño detalle y, cuando Emma (para ellos Regina) no les daba la razón en todo lo que querían sacaban el comodín "tú has sido una reina malvada y nos lo debes"

Estaba harta y solo era la hora de comer. El día estaba resultando ser agotador e interminable y ni siquiera había podido comerse un donut.

Estaba resuelta a irse a comer, cuando su secretaria volvió con más papeles que tenía que firmar "en aquel mismo instante", con más visitas ineludibles, con más compromisos.

Para cuando quiso darse cuenta, la hora de comer había pasado y apenas había sido capaz de darle un bocado a un sándwich de los que Regina guardaba en su nevera privada. Ahora entendía que siempre la tuviera tan llena de comida. Pero no había donuts.

Solo quería irse a casa y cerrar la puerta para que aquella gente dejara de enloquecerla con sus peticiones sin sentido:

Su madre había ido a verla para pedir que aumentaran el número de casas para pájaros en los bosques por las nuevas migraciones.

Los hombres alegres que vivían en el bosque habían pedido que eliminaran las casas de los pájaros para evitar la sobrepoblación de aves que tenían la manía de hacer sus necesidades sobre ellos mientras dormían.

Gepetto quería más madera. Pocahontas estaba a punto de encadenarse a un árbol para evitar que siguieran talando. Las hadas querían abrir una pastelería, y no tenían licencia.

Pueblo de locos…Vale, quizás ahora entendía un poco más Regina.

 ** _Dos gatos, un perro, un baño de barro después…_**

Regina estaba lista para gritar a alguien… otra vez. No era la mejor con el control de la ira.

Le dolían todos y cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo y lo único que quería era darse un buen baño de burbujas. Pero ni siquiera podría hacer eso porque no estaba preparada para pasar tanto tiempo a solas con el cuerpo desnudo de Emma.

Había algo escalofriante en los habitantes de su pueblo y es que usaban su título de Salvadora (bueno, el de Emma) para justificar que la convirtieran en su esclava personal. Nada de lo que hacía era suficiente porque había nacido para servirles.

Idiotas.

La idea de tener que pasar la noche en casa de Mary Margaret era algo inconcebible. Así que Regina pasó a recoger a Henry para llevárselo a su casa con la excusa de una cena familiar con Regina.

—Bueno, ma, dime lo que pasa de verdad.

—¿A qué te refieres, Henry…digo, chico?

—¿Por qué quieres ir a cenar con mamá?

—Porque es tu madre y no la ves lo suficiente.

—Supongo.

La destrozaba que a pesar de todo lo que había hecho y lo mucho que se había esforzado por cambiar por él, Henry no lograra confiar del todo en ella. Había algo de su forma en compartir el tiempo con Emma que era menos forzado, como si le fuera más sencillo.

Cuando llegaron, Emma estaba allí, lanzando los tacones por cualquier parte.

—Mamá. —La saludó Heny.

—¿Qué tal tu día, Regina? — Le preguntó a Emma disfrutando de la cara de cansancio que lucía y que hizo que sintiera mucho menos su propio agotamiento.

—Genial.

—Mamá, ¿me haces lasaña?

Emma pareció considerar sus opciones: una es que no sabía cocinar, la otra era que, aunque supiera hacerlo, estaba demasiado cansada y tenía demasiada hambre como para ponerse a hacer un plato tan complejo.

—Henry, estoy muy cansada, ¿por qué no lo dejamos para el fin de semana?

—Siempre me dices lo mismo, nunca hacemos nada de lo que yo quiero.—Y desapareció para su cuarto.

Emma se quedó mirando en la dirección en la que se había marchado sin comprender qué era lo que pasaba. Siempre que ella le decía que estaba muy cansada, él asentía y proponía pedir pizza, ¿qué era diferente con Regina?

—Siempre actúa así, al menos, desde que sabe que soy la Reina Malvada, no te sientas mal.

—Eso apesta.

—Dímelo a mí.

—Todos esperan algo de ti porque eres la Reina Malvada, no me han dejado tranquila.

—Al igual que todos te exigen demasiado porque eres la Salvadora.

—¿Quién lo iba a decir? Al final, no somos tan distintas.

—Somos dos personas condenadas por sus títulos.

Permanecieron en silencio un tiempo y al final fue Emma la que se decidió a hablar primero.

—Puede que estuviera equivocada y tu vida no fuera tan fácil cómo parecía.

—Perseguir perros tampoco es sencillo.

Se miraron sabiendo cuáles eran las siguientes palabras que cada una tendría de que decir. Casi como si hubieran llegado a un tácito acuerdo mental, las dos hablaron al mismo tiempo.

—Lo siento.

Y así, en apenas unos segundos, el mismo tiempo que las dos invirtieron en pestañear, cada una estaba de vuelta en su cuerpo.

—Hoy ha sido un día interesante, Sheriff. —Dijo Regina al cabo de un rato. —Pero espero que no se vuelva a repetir. Así que cuidado con lo que hace con ese libro de hechizos del demonio.

—Sí, alcaldesa. —Emma se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de marcharse cambió de opinión y se dio la vuelta. —Y, Regina, no dejes que los demás usen la carta de Reina Malvada contra ti, ya no eres esa persona, no les debes nada.

—Lo mismo le digo Sheriff. Ser la Salvadora no implica necesariamente ser la "chica para todo" de Storybrooke.

—¿Tú crees?

—Estoy convencida. —Contestó Regina.

—¿Sabes? Creo que deberíamos hacer esto más a menudo.

—¿El qué? ¿Intercambiarnos los cuerpos? —Preguntó la alcaldesa.

—No, eso no. Aunque admito que no me ha disgustado ver tu escote durante todo el día—Regina le golpeó el brazo indignada—Es broma, es broma…más o menos. Pero no, me refiero a quedar más a menudo. A cenar y eso. Aunque sea sin Henry.

Regina levantó una ceja, divertida.

—Me parece una gran idea Sheriff.

 **Gracias por leer :)**


End file.
